


My Girl

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Language, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: Dean appreciates his girl and everything that she is.





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: slight language, slight fluff, drinking
> 
> Written in Dean’s POV. Inspired by the Song “My Girl” by Dylan Scott. Just Dean’s musing about his favorite girl.

Sammy pulled open the door to the bar, allowing Y/N and I to enter first. I told them to find a table and I would grab drinks. Y/N excused herself to go to the bathroom. I watched her walk towards the back, past the pool tables. She immediately caught the eye of one of the guys with a cue in one hand and beer in the other. The twerp was clearly already tipsy based on the slight flush to his cheeks. He wore a baseball cap and jersey for a local team. He was a typical tool. He slapped his friend on the chest, gesturing to where Y/N had just disappeared. I caught my lip in between my teeth as I fought down the growl forming in my throat.

It wasn’t the first time she had caught a second glance from men. Hell, most places we went guys would turn around to watch her walk away. But it didn’t stop the twinge I felt. And Y/N, hardly ever even notices the way she makes men, and I’m sure some women, feel. Or if she did, she was ignoring it, choosing to humoring me.

I gestured to the bartender and placed our first order. I slid him a fake credit card to start our tab for the night.

Y/N was heading back towards me recapturing my attention, feeling happier that I would be able to place a soft kiss to her cheek and show those boys she wasn’t for the taking. The looks on their faces would be priceless. But she stopped short, and slid into a bar stool one away from me. She didn’t meet my questioning gaze, but I saw the way the corner of her lips twitched into a smile. I slid her her drink and she downed it before gesturing to the bartender for another. She was still close enough that I could hear the words she said next.

“How about I makes us a little cash tonight?” She still wasn’t looking at me.

“Hmm?” I mused.

“The,” She glanced at the pool tables, surely catching the lingering gaze of one of the men. “Boys over there are not subtle.” I chuckled, she had noticed too.

“I’m thinking I hustle a little pool.” Ah that’s why she didn’t sit next to me, already playing the ruse, making them think they even have a chance.

“Y/N, I’m not so sure. I’m not in the mood to kick someone’s ass tonight after they get pissed that you beat them. And I’m not in the mood for those tools to be getting a little handsy.”

I saw her purse her lips for a second before she spoke. “I got this. You have to let them get a little handsy, play it up.” The smirk returned to her face as she unbuttoned an extra button on her flannel and very discreetly adjusted her breasts putting them a little more on display. I groaned internally. Y/N messed with her long curls, shaking them out as she stood, grabbing her second drink and heading towards the pool tables.

The rest of the men, all four of them, noticeably stopped when they realized she was headed their way. The attention again awoke the jealousy in the pit of my stomach. I hated other men shamelessly hitting on her but I had to remind myself that at the end of the night, it was my bed she would be in. These guys, they didn’t know the real Y/N. They just see the rocking body and amazing curves. She has a full face of makeup on tonight since we came straight from questioning witnesses but hell she doesn’t need it. The woman is insanely beautiful. They will never see the way her eyes light up when she laughs or is singing along as we drive in baby or even the way she can be so gentle yet such a badass hunter. They will never know how fiercely she loves even after losing so much. No, she’ll make them all wish she was theirs, but they won’t be able to see her the way I do.

I tossed back the rest of my whiskey and signaled for another.

I watched her features turn innocent as she pretended to know little about the game of pool. When we first met, Y/N had done the same thing to me. I asked her if she knew how to play and she had let me ‘teach’ her how. When she ended up kicking my ass in the next game, I knew I was a goner.

I continued to watch her intently as she let one of the frat boys bend behind her and line up a shot. Our eyes met for a split second and she flashed me a wild smile. My smile. Her eyes were shining with mischief.

God if Y/N didn’t drive me crazy on a daily basis. I can honestly say that she saved me, not only on hunts but from myself. Nothing beats waking up next to her.

Y/N put money on the table, clearly starting the ruse.

“What is she up to?” Sam’s voice breaks my gaze and grabs his beer from the bar.

“Sorry,” I mutter having forgot about him. “You know her, she gets these ideas in her head and you can’t talk her out of it. She wanted to make a little money.” Sammy sat down at the bar next to me. The both of us tense, ready to shut it all down if it went south. Sam loves Y/N just as much as I did, just in a different way. We would both give our lives for that woman.

“She’ll be fine.” He manages, trying to convince me or him I’m not really sure. I’m too busy trying to stay seated as the first guy in the jersey places a hand on her hip. She lets it linger for half a second before pulling away and turning back to the game.

Sam and I watch her lose the first game, she downs her drink and then loses a second for good measure.

“Double or nothing.” I smile as she sets down the rest of the cash in her pockets. Sam chuckles next to me, both of us knowing she was going home with it.

She doesn’t waste time sinking all the balls. With a triumphant smile she reaches for the cash. One of the more drunk guy grabs her around the wrist attempting to stop her. I’m on my feet in a millisecond, Sam copied my movements, but placed a hand on my chest, stopping me from breaking a couple hands. We couldn’t get involved, not yet.

We watched as a flip switches in Y/N, her face showing her clear annoyance that this guy would have the audacity to to manhandle her. Her other hand shot out to grab the wrist of the hand he had on her. Expertly and quickly she twisted his arm behind his back and slammed his head into the pool table. All his friends move to their feet as she leaned down and whispered something in his ear. She let him go and skipped down to Sam and I, shoving the cash into her bra.

I didn’t realize I was holding my breath until she slammed right into me, her lips slamming against mine.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” She murmurs breathlessly into my ear and I groan. She takes mine and Sam’s hand and drags us from the bar, no doubt leaving the dicks at the pool table wide eyed.

Yeah, that’s my girl.


End file.
